


"I was wondering how your voice sounds as you scream my name"

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [11]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chuck is a soccer player, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck has a thing for the team's physical therapist.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	"I was wondering how your voice sounds as you scream my name"

“Bartowski, my office now”  
Chuck groaned “Do I have to?”  
“Don’t stand there and act like I didn’t see you out there with Grimes”  
“I’m fine I swear”  
“Don’t care how you feel, get in there now or you won’t be playing for the rest of the season”  
“You can’t do that”  
“I can”  
Chuck groaned again and followed him into the medical area “I hate this”  
“If you want to play you need to have the muscles in your legs work, seriously, who goes skiing for the first time right before the season starts”  
“I know I messed up, stop reminding me”  
“I’ll stop when you stop bitching about physical therapy”  
Chuck laid down on his stomach on the table, it’s not the p.t. that he hates, it's the fact that Casey is super sexy and his hands are perfect and Chuck is sexually frustrated and it’s impossible to fight off a boner, which hurts because of the jockstrap he wears, then he has to hurry home so he can jack off in the shower. He tried really hard not to moan as Casey’s fingers pressed into his upper thigh.  
“You good?”  
“Yes” he huffed  
“You used to be so chipper, what happened?”  
“My sexual awakening” he didn’t mean to say that out loud “Uh ignore that”  
“And what was that”  
“Nothing, absolutely nothing”  
Casey pinched his leg  
“Ouch, what the hell”  
“I didn’t do anything”  
“Liar” Chuck looked back at him, “Please ignore me”  
“Does my rubbin got you hard there Bartowski?”  
“Stop please” Chuck pulled away from him and sat up “I’m sorry that I said something”  
“Want me to set you up an ice bath”  
“I’m leaving”  
Casey grabbed his arm before he could get down off the table “Lay down, on your back” he growled in his ear  
“Don’t make me”  
“I’m not going to force you”  
Chuck slid off the table and walked towards the door.  
“I’ll make sure Sarah is here after practice tomorrow to work on your p.t”  
“Uh yeah thanks”

Chuck hadn’t seen Casey in over two weeks, it was the first game of the season and Chuck woke up with the muscle in his leg feeling tight, Sarah was really sweet and almost every guy on the team had a thing for her, but she just wasn't the same, her small hands just didn’t hit the spots the same.

Chuck: Hey do you work today?

Casey: I work every day

Chuck: Haven’t seen you

Casey: Doesn’t mean I’m not there

Chuck: I have a problem  
Chuck: I got up to pee and my leg muscle kind of locked up and I’ve been laying on the floor manly crying for five minutes

Casey: Manly crying is not a thing  
Casey: Want me to stop by and help or come over so you can run away from me?

Chuck: Please come help me  
Chuck: I’m in apartment B, Morgan is in C, he has a key to my place, tell him the password is pineapple, but don’t let him follow you over here

Casey: Be there in ten

“Grimes has a lot of questions, hopefully, he doesn’t have another key”  
“I just don’t need him telling my sister or she will make me sit out of the game and I can’t, it’s too important”  
“I told you that you needed p.t”  
“I did it, but Sarah isn’t the same as you and I’m sorry that I was being weird”  
“You’re always weird” Casey kneeled down on the floor next to him “I know you make good money, why do you live in this tiny studio apartment?”  
“Because I’m smart with my money and this is all I need, it’s just me and I don’t spend a lot of time here except to eat and sleep”  
“Guess that makes sense” He grabbed Chuck’s left leg, making him grunt in pain.  
“Sorry, it’s so tight”  
“I’m going to massage it and I want you to take a magnesium pill when I’m done and one before the game”  
Chuck sighed in relief “Oh that’s so much better”  
“During practice go easy on this leg”  
“My secret move is kicking with my left leg”  
“Try not to kick as much then”  
“It’s soccer, I need to kick”  
“Just saying go easy in practice, then kick ass during the game and I want you to come by and let me rub it out before the game”  
Chuck blushed, Casey laughed. “I can’t take care of that part of the body at the stadium, it’s against the rules”  
“That’s not, um, I didn’t”  
“It’s a joke, calm down”  
“So uh thanks” Chuck stood up  
“Anytime Bartowski”  
“Want some eggs?”  
“Sure, thanks”

“How do you take them?”  
“Any way I can take ‘em” Casey winked, Chuck almost dropped the carton of eggs.  
Casey sat at one of the stools at the kitchen island.  
“I have some English muffins, want a sandwich, I have sausage patties or ham”  
“How about both”  
“Sounds good” Chuck got to work making the fried eggs, then he got another pan for the ham and sausage patties, they were pre-cooked so he just had to heat them up, then he put the English muffins in the toaster.  
“I don’t do coffee, but I have orange juice, oat milk and maybe some apple juice”  
“Who doesn’t drink coffee?” Casey opened the cabinet next to the fridge, his guess was correct, he grabbed two cups then opened the fridge.  
“Me, it tastes weird” Chuck's phone rang “Ugh, fucking Morgan can’t keep his mouth shut” he hit the green answer button “Hello Ellie….Can you go back to when Morgan creeped you out, you two need to leave me alone….It’s John, Moran knows him, he is here to help with my leg….no…..Ellie stop, do not come over, I know you are a doctor, he is the team…..oh my god stop...bye”  
“Who is Ellie?”  
“Older sister who thinks she needs to know every single tiny detail about my life”  
“Sounds horrible”  
“Are you an only child?”  
“Yup, where are your plates?”  
Chuck pointed to the dishwasher, “They are clean, just didn’t feel like emptying it”  
Casey laughed when he pulled the bottom drawer out. “Are you twelve?”  
“No, a grown man can have Star Wars plates” Chuck grabbed the plates and sat them on the counter so he could assemble the sandwiches “Cheese?”  
“Yes”

Chuck sat down next to him as they ate  
“So what’s the gold ring for?”  
Casey’s thumb fiddled with the ring on his left ring finger “Marines”  
“Are you married?”  
“Just to my country”  
Chuck didn’t mean to laugh  
“What’s so funny sport?”  
“Nothing, sorry, just such a Marine thing to say”  
“Don’t do it anymore, but I miss it”  
“So are you single?”  
“Yup, been divorced for over twenty years”  
“Oh, how old are you?”  
“Will that change your wet dreams about me?”  
Chuck almost died inhaling a piece of egg, well not really but he felt like he was going to.  
“You good?”  
“I’m fine”  
“You’re turning red”  
“You almost killed me”  
“Not my fault you can’t chew your food”  
Chuck didn’t risk asking any more questions while they ate and Casey wasn’t much of a talker.

“Since we are heading to the same place do you want a ride?”  
“Normally I’d say yes, but Morgan and I have rituals we do”  
“Athletes are weird”  
“Yes we are”  
“Please tell me you don’t wear dirty jocks or socks”  
“Eww no”  
“Some people do”  
“I do not, but I do only use certain laundry soap”  
“See me before practice and right before the game”  
“Of course”  
“Stop at the juice bar and have Anna make you a smoothie with extra banana and some avocado”  
“Why are people so obsessed with avocado?”  
“Because it’s good for you”  
“The taste is weird and the texture is worse”  
“It will be in a smoothie, stop bitching”  
“Yes sir”  
“See you in two hours”

“So Charles Irving Bartowski do you have something to tell me?”  
“Morgan, buddy oh pal of mine, stop using my full name and while you’re at it, stop calling Ellie and telling her things, I moved out for a reason”  
“Then are you going to tell me why Casey came to your apartment at eight-thirty in the morning?”  
“I got a leg cramp and was stuck on the floor”  
“I could have helped you”  
“You’re a goalie with no medical training”  
“So did he massage anything else?”  
Chuck rolled his eyes “Stop, want to come get a smoothie with me?”  
“Dude no, Anna is going to put poison in mine”  
“Did you break up again?”  
“I’ve moved on and she is mad that there is no more Morgan lovin”  
“Gross, I’ll see you on the field, Casey wants me to get a smoothie and I think he is going to wrap my leg for practice”  
“Just make sure he wraps something else if you know what I mean”  
“I hate you” Chuck teased.

“How’s your smoothie?”  
“I think she made it extra gross since Morgan broke up with her”  
Casey laughed. “Gonna have you do your stretched, then I’ll rub out the muscle and put some tape on it, then I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me about how it feels during practice so I can make adjustments if needed”  
“Sounds good”  
Chuck went through his usual stretches then got his legs massages and his left leg taped.  
“Good luck”  
“Oh no, don’t say that you should know that by now”  
“Right, uh how about this” he grabbed the front of Chuck's black jersey, pulling their bodies closer “I’m going to kiss you” he breathed against his lips, giving him time to pull away, but instead Chuck pushed forward sealing their lips together.  
It was over almost as quick as it started.  
“We can’t do this here” Chuck was blushing. “I want to, I want to more than anything, but not here”  
“Can I take you out to dinner tonight?”  
“I’d really like that”

Casey: What are you doing?

Chuck: Having dinner with my family  
Chuck: Why? 

Casey: I was wondering how your voice sounds as you scream my name

Chuck: Are you murdering me or fucking me?

Casey: Whatever makes me cum faster.

Chuck: Oh my god  
Chuck: My sister is asking why I'm blushing, apparently I look like a tomato  
Chuck: Did you have to say that now?

Casey: I’m bored

Chuck: So you sext me while I’m at family dinner  
Chuck: We haven't ate yet, wanna join us?

Casey: Finally meeting the fam?

Chuck: it's my sister, her husband, their daughter, and Morgan

Casey: Grimes, really? Is there anything you two don’t do together?

Chuck: We have been friends since Kindergarten, we usually do everything together except naked activities

Casey: Send me the address

About twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door, Chuck jumped up and answered it before anyone else could. “Hi”  
“Hello” Casey stepped inside, looking around seeing that no one was around he gave Chuck a quick kiss.  
Chuck couldn’t help but smile “Just a warning, my sister is going to ask a ton of questions”  
“I brought wine” he held up a bottle  
“You’re so sweet”  
“Don’t tell anyone” Casey followed Chuck into the living room where everyone was sitting.  
“Everyone, this is John Casey, uh this is my sister Ellie, her husband Devon, you know Morgan and the adorable princess rolling around on the playmat is Clara”  
“Nice to meet you” he nodded at them, but of course Ellie had to get up and hug him, Casey tensed up, she must have noticed because she quickly stepped back.  
“It’s so nice to meet you, John, Chuck has been talking about you for a while”  
“No I haven’t she is lying”  
Casey huffed out a laugh “Sure” he handed Ellie the bottle of wine “This is from my family winery”  
Ellie looked at the bottle “Oh thank you, I love this wine”  
“If you want I can get you in for free tour and tasting”  
“I’d love that”  
“I’ll get your number from Chuck and we can chat about it sometime”  
“He is a keeper Chuck” She squeezed his arm “I’m going to check on the roast and pour everyone a glass”  
“So John, what is it you do?”  
“I do physical therapy for the soccer team”  
“Awesome”  
“Yeah Chuck really loves those rub downs” Morgan winked.  
“Shut up Morgan” Chuck threw one of Clara’s stuffed animals at him.  
“I’m also an EMT during the offseason”  
“My beautiful wife and I are doctors, I specialize in surgical while she is more general practice”  
“Nice”  
“What made you choose that career if your family owns a winery?”  
“Well it’s my step dad’s winery, my mom didn’t marry him until I already had a career, I joined the Marines at eighteen, went on a few tours then decided to take some classes to be a field medic then when I left I did some more classes for sports medicine so now I do that for the soccer team then I’m an EMT when not working for the team”  
“That’s awesome”  
When Clara started crying Casey got up and grabbed her since he was the one closest to her. “Oh sorry, do you mind?” Casey rubbed her back  
“No at all bro”  
“If I had ovaries they would be exploding right now”  
“You’re so weird Bartowski” Casey was rocking side to side shushing Clara, her little hand was gripping the front of his shirt, her head laying on his shoulder, she looked so content and small in his big hands.  
“I was in the Maries when my daughter was this small, so I missed out on a lot”  
“Your what?”  
Before Casey would say anything Ellie walked in to let them know dinner was ready.  
“How did you get her to stop crying so fast?” Ellie grabbed Clara who started crying again.  
“I can keep holding her, I give off some extra heat so it’s calming, at least that’s my guess”  
“If you don’t mind”  
“I don’t mind at all” He followed her into the dining room, he waited to see where Chuck sat before he sat down.  
“We need to talk” Chuck leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
“Later” Casey whispered back.  
“Need me to put food on your plate?” Ellie handed him a burp cloth to put on his shirt just in case Clara spit-up. “I was going to ask Chuck”  
“Yeah, I’ll get it, you can sit down Ell, this looks amazing though, thank you for cooking”  
“And thanks for letting me join last minute”  
“Dude Ellie is the best cook ever”  
“Grimes” Casey growled “Don’t call me dude”  
“Sorry” he mumbled.  
“So John, did I hear you say you have a daughter how old is she?”  
“She is twenty-two”  
“How old are you?” Ellie stared at him wide-eyed  
“Just turned forty”  
“Oh”  
“Is that a problem?”  
“No, not at all”  
“Yes he knows I’m twenty-eight”  
“It’s fine Chuck, I was just curious”  
“I was young and shit happened, but Alex is worth it. And it’s nice that we now get to work together, she does communications and P.R shit”  
“Wait,” Chuck said too loud making Clara jump, Casey put his fork down and rubbed her back until she settled back down “Alex McHugh is your daughter?”  
“You didn’t know your boyfriend has a daughter?”  
“No”  
“Oh, I thought everyone on the team knew”  
“Clearly Chuck doesn’t pay attention”  
“She is so hot,” Morgan said through a mouthful of food. “Ouch,” he yelled out as Casey kicked his shin.  
“Sorry, my foot slipped” he smirked.  
“She is really nice, I’ve seen you two having lunch a few times but I didn’t put two and two together”  
“Sorry, thought you knew”  
“It’s okay, can we talk about something else?”  
“How old is Clara?”  
“Four months” Ellie smiled  
“She is precious”  
“Feel free to babysit anytime” Devon joked.

“Want to follow me to my place?”  
“Morgan drove so I can do with you”  
“Good, my text earlier still applies” he winked. Chuck tripped over one of Clara’s toys, Casey caught his arm before he fell.  
“How are you a pro soccer player and that clumsy”  
“Ellie has been wondering that for years”  
They said their goodbyes to everyone and headed out to Casey’s car.  
“We need to hit up the drug store, I don’t have lube or condoms”  
“A gay man with no lube, that’s weird”  
“I haven’t had sex in a long time”  
“I haven’t either but I have some”  
“You’re a bottom, I’m not”  
“Right, but do you jack off?”  
“All the time” Casey smirked “You just got hard imagining it didn’t you”  
His voice betrayed him as he squeaked out a no.  
Casey’s hand ran up Chuck’s thigh “So as your doctor, I know you’re clean and I just want you to know that I am too, I can show you the papers if you want, and of course we can still use condoms, but I want you to be comfortable knowing you won’t catch anything”  
“Thanks for sending that in for me, my sister knows like every doctor in town and she would pry”  
“Well if I fucked Larkin I’d want tested too”  
“You know about that?” Chuck covered his face with his hands and sighed “It was so long ago”  
“He sleeps with everyone”  
“Even you”  
“I’d cut his dick off if it got anywhere near me, I hate that prick. But I did walk in on him bending Sarah over the desk last week”  
“Oh gross”  
“If you want to stop by my apartment on the way I have really nice expensive lube that you can’t get at the drugstore”  
“Of course you do”  
“Plus I can grab some clothes”  
“There is a very strict no clothes rule in my house, wait, fuck” Casey pulled out his phone and handed it to Chuck, “Can you text Alex and ask her if she plans on coming home tonight”  
“You live together?”  
“Yeah”  
“I can’t believe I didn’t know, it makes sense now, you have the same eyes and smile, but you know I live alone, we can just go there”  
“Okay, just makes sure grimes knows to leave us alone”  
Chuck sent Alex a text letting her know Casey would be out all night. Then grabbed his phone and texted Morgan to leave him alone but also that Alex will have her house to herself.

“I guess I can have a no clothes rule here, because it is a true-crime to cover your body up”  
They have been dating for just over a month and have yet to see each other naked, there have been a few hardcore make-out sessions that have ended with them both making a mess of their pants, but they have both been super busy so they are going to take full advantage of this weekend off.

“So what did you mean when you said I was your sexual awakening?”  
“Oh uh, well I wasn’t sure if I was bi or gay or what, and Bryce was kind of an experiment in college, so cliche right, well then I met you and get hard every time I see you no matter the situation and it made me realize I’m probably gay because I have no interest in boobs anymore”  
Casey laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment”  
“What was yours?”  
“I got to work one day and there was this lanky nerd with curly hair kicking around a soccer ball”  
“You’re lying”  
“Nope”  
“You’ve never been with a guy?”  
“Nope”  
“Oh”  
“I figured it wasn’t that different” Casey pulled on the hem of Chuck’s shirt, Chuck lifted his arms so Casey could pull his shirt off.  
Chuck covered his chest with his arms, Casey pulled them away “Don’t hide”  
“I’m a little shy”  
“You’re hot”  
“Me? No one has never said anything even close to that to me”  
“Well they are clearly blind”  
“You know you don’t have the flirt to get in my pants….holy shit” Chuck felt like his eyes popped out his head when Casey pulled his own shirt off, he had imagined what he looked like because his shirts were always so tight, but wow this is better than he ever imagined.  
“Wow, I could come just looking at you”  
“Then I’ll just have yo make you come again” Casey growled in his ear making him moan “Good thing it's an off week because I don’t think you’ll be able to walk tomorrow”  
“Bed now” Chuck grabbed Chuck’s hand pulling him across the small apartment,  
Chuck kicked his pants and boxers off and plopped down on his bed.  
"God Bartowski, look at you" Casey's eyes were full of lust. Casey made quick work of getting his pants and boxers off, Chuck's long muscular legs were bent over the end of the bed, Casey moved to stand between them, he grabbed Chuck's thighs rubbing his hands up them until he got to his hips. Chuck was so strong and muscular but his body hid it well, just looking at him you would never know, but seeing him like this, naked and laid out, Casey felt very lucky that this was all for him. He took his time kissing long that sexy hip line and up to his small pink nipples.  
Chuck's body was shivering under him as his tongue traced up his long neck. "John" Chuck whimpered.  
"What do you need Chuck?" his teeth grazed along Chuck's jaw bone.  
"You" his fingers dug into Casey's back as his back arched off the bed "Lube, there" he pointed to the nightstand,  
Casey got up and walked over to grab it "Move up"  
Chuck moved until his head was on the pillow.  
Casey got on the bed between Chuck's legs. "Be nice, it's my first time" he smirked.  
"I know how good you are with those hands of yours, I'm sure you will be perfectly fine"  
Casey poured some lube on his fingers, Chuck sat up a little, resting himself on his elbows, he wanted to get a good look at what was happening which was a mistake, the second Casey's finger started to disappear inside him was too much, he laid back down and closed his eyes trying to take slow even breaths.  
Casey was up to two fingers when he found Chuck's prostate, Chuck moaned loudly as he came all over his stomach "Fuck"  
Casey couldn't help but smile at the way Chuck looked at him "Found it" his smile turned into a smirk, he leaned forward and started licking up the mess Chuck made as he added another finger.  
"Get inside me now"  
"Are you sure?"  
Chuck sat up grabbing the bottle of lube in one hand and the back of Casey's head in the other, pulling him into a kiss "I'm so sure"  
Chuck had only gotten a glimpse of Casey's dick, so maybe he was a bit more confident that he should have been, Casey was thick and "Oh my god you're not cut"  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"No, it's hot" Chuck blushed. "I mean I've never seen one in person but I've always wanted to"  
Casey laughed  
Chuck poured some lube into his hand, making sure Casey's dick was fully coated, he may have also been a bit amused by Casey's foreskin.  
"Can I fuck you or are you going to just jack me off?"  
"What position?"  
"Lay back, put your feet on my shoulders"

"John" Chuck yelled out as his orgasm washed over him  
"Fuck, so good Chuck, so good" a few more thrusts and Casey was coming, he rolled over and laid next to Chuck, both of them breathing deeply "Yeah, I think I'm gay"  
Chuck busted out laughed. "Well I'm glad me yelling your name made you come from sex and not murder"  
Casey laughed. "So how long until round two?"  
"I need hydration, a nap and maybe a snack, then I want to do some naughty things to you"  
"I like that plan"

\-----------------------

“Are you ready for practice? The team hasn’t been to the championship game in your lifetime”  
“I thought your job was to keep me calm”  
“Need to keep your head in the game”  
“I know Casey, we have been dating this entire season, you should know how my brain works”  
“I know how your body works better”  
“This body could use some of your magic”  
“I’m really worried about that leg”  
“I haven’t had pain since last month when we got a bit too frisky in the shower”  
“You’re lying, I saw you limping after the last game, you went too hard”  
“I scored the winning shot”  
“You did but I don’t want your career ending too soon, you are a top contender for the World Cup next year”  
“That’s been my dream since I was a kid, I’m trying not to think about it at all and away games are my weakness”  
“Act like it’s not an away game”  
“I try but it’s not that easy, we have better turf”  
Casey laughed “Lay down”  
"One quick kiss"  
"There is no such thing in our relationship, plus there are cameras everyone, remember what happened when someone got a picture of you with Jill a few years ago"  
"Okay, we are in a committed relationship, she was super manipulative and I didn't know she was married to the other team's captains"  
"But we are a gay couple, I know it sucks, but the world is more accepting of a scandalous cheating relationship than it is a gay one"  
"That makes me sad"  
"We can go public if you want, but I would feel horrible if you lost a sponsorship"  
"I don't want a sponsor if they don't support me, but I like it being a secret, something special between us and our close friends and family"  
"I want you to kick some serious ass tonight" Casey kissed his cheek "Then we can escape to Hawaii for a week"  
"I can't wait" Chuck quickly kissed his lips, wishing they had more privacy.

Chuck looked up at the clock, this was their last shot to win the game, he looked over to see Casey standing on the sidelines, he gave him a thumbs up, that was exactly what Chuck needed.  
Bryce did his classic show-off move where he kicked the ball up and hit it with his head over to Chuck, who bounced it on his knee down to his right foot, then kicked it back to Larkin as they ran down the field together, the timer ticked down as Chuck got the ball back, he held his breath as he kicked it towards the goal, the ball hit the net as the clock buzzed. The crowd went crazy, next thing Chuck knew he was being lifted up by his team members, he looked around trying to find, Casey in the crowd of people rushing to the field. He hated Bryce, but they worked so well together on the field.  
His heart was beating fast, tears were stinging his eyes, his entire body was shaking with adrenaline. Bryce was lifted up next to him holding the trophy, Chuck grabbed the other handle and held it up with him, the cheers got louder and the tears fell down his cheeks.  
Chuck let go of the trophy and squirmed his way out of the player's hands so he could get down. His eyes scanned the crowd as he pushed through them, all he wanted right now was to see Casey, he got through the thick of the crowd and saw Ellie and Devon standing off to the side, he ran over and hugged them both, Ellie was crying as she praised him.  
“Have you seen John?”  
Ellie pointed behind him, Chuck turned to see Casey standing there with a big smile on his face, he took off running and jumped into Casey’s arms.  
“I’m so proud of you Chuck” Casey squeezed him hard. “So fucking proud”  
“I love you John”  
“Love you too Bartowski”  
Chuck lifted his head and looked into Casey’s eyes “I’m going to kiss you and all these cameras are going to see it and it could ruin everything, or no one will care, but it’s all worth it because I don’t want to hide my love for you” Chuck surged forward locking their lips together, he saw flashes of light through his closed eyes, he heard people talking but he didn’t care, this was the happiest he had ever been.


End file.
